We'll Always Find Each Other
by ArrowedAssassin
Summary: What happens when the man of your dreams is standing outside your door crying because his boyfriend threw him out? I suck at summaries so read to find out. AUish and Seblaine is endgame with a Blaine/OC for conflict. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a seblaine fic, so I hope that everyone will like it. It is a multi-chapter fic, so stick around. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or the characters involved in this story. **

Sebastian never saw himself here, in love with his best friend. One he's known for so long; but it's not like he has much of a choice now. He's with 'him' now. That's why when he opens his front door to see the curly haired man of his dreams, soaking wet from the rain, do his thoughts change.

Blaine looks at his feet, as if he couldn't dare to look at Sebastian "Hey Seb,I uhh didn't know where else to go."

All Sebastian can do is stare, not even remotely sure how to react to the man standing in front of him.

"He threw me out. Said he never wanted to see me again. I-I just." He stops as tears begin to rundown his face. All Sebastian can do is take him into his arms as Blaine cries onto his shoulder.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. The door had been closed and clothes had been changed and dried,and only after this, did Sebastian decide to say something.

"So what happened and who do I have to kill?" Sebastian says hoping to get a small laugh from the other man. When he doesn't get one, he looks down only to see Blaine has fallen asleep.

Sebastian, not knowing what else to do, picks up the smaller man bridal style moving him to the bed in his room. "Looks like I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." Not that it actually mattered anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Really like writing this story so here's chapter 2; you can expect chapter 3 either tomorrow or the day after. Without further ado, here's chapter 2. **

**NOTE: Blaine has a panic attack and I just wanted to add a warning just incase.**

Blaine opened his eyes, only to find himself in an unfamiliar room. A small sense of panic erupts, before the events of the previous day come to his mind. He could feel the tears threatening to fall; he was done with crying. After so many ups and downs in their relationship, he had thought him and Kurt had found a common ground.

It took some time, but Blaine had finally decided to get out of bed and into the kitchen where Sebastian was. "You hungry? I made some pancakes if you're interested." He wasn't really all that hungry, but decided to give Sebastian the benefit of the doubt and accept the food.

They ate in silence, the only sound in the room being the silverware hitting their plates as they ate. "Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to I'm not forcing you."

Blaine remained silent. Sebastian, feeling that he had asked too soon, gets up to wash his dishes in the sink.  
"We fought. He said we obviously were never meant for each other. Then he said I had to leave." Blaine mutters as if he could barely speak. Sebastian makes his way over to Blaine, placing a hand on his shoulder as an act of comfort. It was then, that Blaine began to cry again. Now Sebastian felt a pang of guilt, he had only tried to offer comfort, not make things worse.

Once Blaine had calmed, he had decided to go out. It had always helped him in the past, when music couldn't. Not entirely sure of where he was going he walked to the near by Starbucks, not his first choice, but again he wasn't sure where he was.

He didn't order anything. Just sat looking out the window taking in the scenery. Even though he had been to Sebastian's house before, he had never really payed much attention to what surrounded it. It was a somewhat small city, much different from the big city him and. He was starting to think about him again. His once thought soul mate; the one person he thought he was going to spend his life with. It was then that he quickly made his way out of the building and back towards Sebastian's house.

SHORT TIME SKIP

Sebastian was somewhat surprised when Blaine came back through the door after being gone for such a short amount of time. Blaine had ran straight to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Sebastian sat worriedly, hoping that what ever was going on behind the closed door wasn't anything to be feared.

Blaine was sitting in the far corner of the room head between his legs, his whole body trembling. He was struggling to catch his breath. Sebastian sprang into action as soon as he saw this. This, not being the first time he has witnessed his friend going through a panic attack.

"Blaine, Blaine calm down, you need to breathe okay, you can do it." Sebastian tries to stay calm while he brings Blaine into a small hug. "Breath with me, it's okay." Blaine continues to struggle for air, this is when Sebastian began to panic. Sebastian hugs tighter. "Your okay, breathe. Your not alone, I'm right here." Soon Blaine's breathing began to slow and both men relaxed.

Sebastian let out a sigh of relief, happy to see his friend in a better state. This has probably been the worst panic attack Sebastian had seen Blaine have. After helping him through so many since middle school, this fact scared him. He didn't want to see Blaine like this; he didn't want to see Blaine suffer.

**I hope it's formatted ok, if not just leave a review and I'll make sure to change it. Also if there is any ideas for things in future chapters, don't hesitate to put it into a review. I'm also going to try and work on making chapters longer, I just don't want it to seem to slow or drawn out, but I also don't want endings to seem to for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long, but here it is. A few things that I should clear up, that I don't think I made very obvious: For starters Sebastian and Blaine are 25, Sebastian lives in a house in San Francisco, and I made him work in a gay bar because I thought it was interesting and seemed somewhat right for his character. Also, Blaine and Sebastian have know each other since middle school, 7th or 8th grade(can do a flashback chapter if anyone's interested), and Blaine met Kurt in high school, just like in the show; I think the last thing is that Blaine has his own room, I realize that I didn't mention it, because lets be honest Sebastian has a lot of money, and even though he lives alone he has more rooms than necessary. Alright, enough of me talking, heres the next chapter!**

It had taken two weeks for Blaine finally lighten up. He had began to seem happier and it was showing. Sebastian was relieved as well, happy to finally see his friend smile rather than in emotional pain.

"I have work tonight, so I won't be home till late." Sebastian worked at a bar in the Castro district; wasn't his first choice for a job but it made money.

"I think I'll come with you." Blaine says from his place on the couch. Sebastian hadn't really expected this, all things considered.

"Ok well, I leave at 9."

The two decide to go to lunch at a small café. They sat eating and talking about what they hoped for the future.  
"Where do I see myself in five years?" Sebastian didn't really know the answer to this question. He really sees himself together with Blaine; he had pushed this thought to the back of his mind, hoping it would never resurface. He had always loved Blaine, ever since they met back in middle school, he had felt an admiration for him. But he was too slow. Blaine met him. He even struggled to say his name, all it brought was anger and jealousy.  
"I guess I see myself with a guy, dating not married. I guess I also see myself with a better job. Not really sure how working at a gay bar will look on a resume."

Blaine laughs "I think I see myself doing the same. Find someone, maybe try some Broadway." Blaine thought on it more; would he be able to find someone else? He looks at Sebastian, for a second he imagines the two of them together. He had known Sebastian since middle school, they had been friends for so long; he had admired him, but never really had thought of them like that before. Sebastian's voice interrupts his thoughts. "Ready to get going?"

Blaine nods his head and the toe make their way out of the restaurant and back to Sebastian's apartment.

"I think I should find my own place." Sebastian turned his head so quick, it was a surprise that his neck didn't break. "Oh, uh what brought this on?"  
"I don't want to seem like a burden, I've already been here for three weeks. Your probably tired of me." Sebastian could never be tired of him." You've never been a burden, I've actually been looking for a roommate for awhile now. No one had been able to put up with me I guess." Blaine had a look of deep thought on his face. Maybe living with Sebastian wouldn't be such a bad idea. "Wow, uh, sure I guess you can consider me your roommate." A weight had been lifted from the both of them. Sebastian, happy that his friend had accepted his offer; and Blaine, now feeling that he belonged somewhere.

"Well here it is." Sebastian says as they walk through the doors of Harvey's, the bar Sebastian worked in. Blaine had known that Sebastian worked into a bar before, but he had never been inside, Kurt wasn't one for the bar scene. Blaine stood stunned for a second, taking everything in.  
"So, what can I get you?" Sebastian asks stepping behind the bar. "What would you recommend?"  
"Well considering that your know to get drunk after three drinks, I'd say we start you off with a beer. " Blaine blushed lightly at that statement; it was true, he didn't drink often, but when he did, he went all out. Blaine nods his head taking the beer from Sebastian's hand.

Several hours later Sebastian lost track of Blaine. He hoped he wasn't off getting himself in trouble. He was somewhat relieved when he saw Blaine walking over, sadly with another guy, arms linked together.

"Hey Bas! Can't believe we didn't do this sooner! Oh and this is Oliver!" Blaine yells over the music, words starting to slur together. Sebastian shook hands with Oliver, hesitantly. Leave it to Blaine to disappear and come back with a guy drooling at his feet. When will he get a break, his dream future with Blaine continuing to seem farther away. Oliver's arms have moved to Blaine's waist, Blaine to drunk to notice.

Sebastian busies himself behind the bar, every so often looking up to see Blaine and Oliver. Some may call him overprotective, even jealous; bit as far as Sebastian is concerned he's just being a friend.

Sooner than expected it was closing time. The bar was almost empty, the only inhabitants being Sebastian, Blaine, and Oliver.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Blaine, hope we can do this again." Oliver picks up a napkin and writes his name and number on the paper. He slips it into Blaine's pocket with a smile. Blaine smiles back, the alcohol in his system making Oliver seem like the best thing to have ever happened to him. He waves and walks his way to Sebastian, the floor feeling uneven. He was going to regret this in the morning.

"Hey Killer, ready to go." Blaine nods his head following Sebastian to the car. Once they reach Sebastian's house Blaine is asleep, snoring softly.

"Hey, time to get up."Sebastian says, shaking Blaine's shoulder lightly. He was only met with silence and more snoring. Not wanting anything more than to put Blaine to bed and go to sleep himself, Sebastian picks Blaine up walking him into the house.

Once Blaine had been put to sleep, Sebastian goes into his own room. He doesn't fall asleep right away. The only thing on his mind being Blaine and the one man who is standing in his way. Oliver.

**Hope you guys liked it! Reviews and ways to improve are always welcome! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
